Forgotten Friends
by ShadyRach
Summary: Annabeth tries to convince Percy to make a audition for a movie. After that, Percy becomes famous, forgetting Annabeth. Five years passed without meeting. What happens if they have a friend in common? What happens if the friend is Annabeth's boyfriend? "Forgotten Friends" was previously created by the amazing author Awesomel. I'm just continuing it. Rated T for minor language
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Friends was previously created by the author Awesomel. I'm just continuing her amazing story. She created chapters 1-6 if you were wondering.**

**Chapter 1 :** The Audition

**POV:** Annabeth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, Starbucks and etc... I only own the plot

I was waiting at the Starbucks for my best friend Percy Jackson. I grabbed my coffe and took a sip. I was going to take another, when I saw him entering. He was wearing a V-neck shirt, black jeans and sneakers. I had to confess, he was handsome. I waved and he saw me, he came slowly at the table I was, got a chair and sat.

"Hi, wassup Annie?" Percy said.

"Do not call me Annie!" I replied angrily.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting... well, why did you asked me to come here?"

"Remember when you said last week that you wanted to be an actor or singer?" I said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Was that serious?"

"Yeah, why would I play with that?" he answered.

"Well, it's because tomorrow are the auditions for the movie: 'The Golden Ring' **(A/N: Not real movie)** and I want you to try out!" I said a little bit louder than I thought.

"Wise Girl, thanks and all, but I don't think I stand a chance for the guys trying out..." He said sadly.

"Of course you can do better than them! Please Percy, please!" I cried.

"Okay, just because of you. But if I do bad and get depressed it's gonna be your fault!"

"Seaweed brain, the world 'gonna' do not exist!"

"Whatever! I'll pick you up at 3:00PM, be ready!" he said. After that he left.

I grab my bag, my coffee, hug Percy and exit Starbucks. I start heading towards my apartment, when I meet 's wearing some skinny black jeans and a 'Death To Barbie' T-shirt. She doesn't seem to notice me. When I started to raise my hand to wave, I saw she greeting a guy with blonde hair and eletric blue eyes. Does she have a boyfriend? I get closer, to try to hear their conversation... Yeah, you might think: 'What a eavesdropper that girl! How can she do this with her own friend!?'. Well, I just want to know if the 'friend', my best friend is greeting is the right person for her to hang out with. But eavesdropping was a mistake.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said with a surprised tone.

"Thalia? How long we don't meet, right? How have you been?" I said trying to avoid the question she was willing to say.

"We met yesterday night" she said.

"Oh, yeah! That's true. So... see you around!" I start going away, when she says.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" She asked coldly.

"No! Of course not... was I? No, I wasn't!" I replied fakely.

"Okay, anyway. Annabeth, I want you to meet someone" She points to the guy I've seen greeting her. "This is Jason, my brother" Jason waves at me, and give a small smile.

"Since when do you have a brother?" I asked, caring less to her brother.

"Well, he went to live with my cousins, while I stayed here with my mother. I never talked about it, because it was hard to me to mention it. Sorry"

"Nevermind! Well, I need to get going... See you guys later!" I said going now to my apartment. When I got at the door, I unlocked it and went straight to my room. I took a shower and I slept as soon as I hit the bed. Tomorrow was going to be Percy's auditions, I hope everything goes alright! And with that I went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Did I get it?

**POV**: Percy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO... Rick Riordan does.

* * *

I woke up really anxious for my audition. Annabeth came early to help me to practice... She was my practicing partner:

**Golden Ring Script:** CLOE (Annabeth): You found it! You found the golden ring!

The golden ring shined in the dark room, and it was their only light.

GREGOR (Percy): I still can't believe you did it!

CLOE (Annabeth): WE did it! Gregor, you know what this means? **...**

"Annabeth, you act very well! I didn't know you knew how to." I say, after seeing her great performance.

"When I was little, I used to do acting classes" she says

"How come you never told me that?"

"Well, you never asked. C'mon, let's go... We already practiced a lot, let's stop somewhere to eat, we need to be there at 3:00PM."

"Ok, okay... Do not stress me, I don't act well when people stress me!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

_FORGOTTEN_FRIENDS_

***Time lapse** I entered the room and the director Jay Mcflean, was looking directly to me. I was starting to get nervous. He asked me to read the first three lines from the second paragraph. And that's what I did. After that, he was looking at me awestruck, like I was the worst actor that has been there since now. He sighed and then said the word: told me to wait outside with the others. Annabeth was waiting there for me, when she saw me, I told her what happened and she said that she didn't know what that meant.

"He said vanilla?" she asked. I nodded.

"Like the flavor?" I nodded once more.

"I do not understand. What kind of guy says 'vanilla' then sighs?"

"Actually, he sighed, then said VANILLA." I answered.

"Whatever" she replied.

Suddenly Jay appears from nowhere and says almost screaming: "The ones that after the presentation, I said CHOCOLATE, you are out; the ones I said CAPPUCCINO, you are figurants, check the papers outside, for your roles; the one that I said VANILLA, you got it! You have the main role! Congratulations, the practice starts Thursday at 5."

The he disappears. I looked over at Annabeth and saw she grinning from ear to ear.

"I said you were good!" she says

"No, you didn't" I answered.

"Well, you are good!" she says smiling.

I hug her tight before taking her to her house. In the car ride, I thanked her.

"Wise Girl, thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would never get the role." I started, truly thankfully.

"Do not worry, just don't forget about me later, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Years Later...

**POV: **Annabeth

**Shout-out: **Chamaleon101, ChildOfWisdom, Guest, Guest.

Hope you enjoy it. Now Percy and Annabeth are 22 years old.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO... Rick Riordan does.

I am Percy Jackson, famous actor, model, singer and more... I entered the acting carrer at the age of 17. My best friend is called Jake Mason, and my manager is called Victoria Hunter. Jake is also an actor, we are friends since I turned 18, he was always by my side. I have no girlfriend, though all the girls are drooling over me.

Today I was going to the premiere from the most recent movie I acted: 'The Lost Gun'** (A/N Not a real movie). **I was taking Jake, and afterwards we were going to eat something.

***Time lapse**

The movie was great, and we were going to a pizza restaurant. Jake got in the car and turned the engine.

"Man, the movie was amazing! I never knew you acted so well." he said

"I do what I can." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, the premiere from my last movie is next Saturday, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said truthfully anxious.

I ordered and soon we were eating like there was no tomorrow. We went to my house, and we decided to tell creepy stories. Jake started.

" It was already midnight..." When he finished, I was hiding under a pillow, and was trembling. It was the worst story I've ever heard.

"Oh My Gods! How did you managed to sleep at night after hearing this?" I asked.

"My girlfriend told me... I was frightened too, so don't worry." _Does he have a girlfriend? How come I never knew this? Well, let's ask._

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, a little too shocked that I didn't knew it.

"Well, yes. I thought I've already told you this." _No, you didn't . _I thought, but didn't say.

"No, you never told me this." I said, kind of hurt... he always tells me things.

"So... I have a girlfriend!" He said like it didn't matter.

"Describe her to me" I say curious.

"I want you to meet her personally" Jake says leaving me more curious.

"Can you please just give mer her name?" I say

"No. Why sudden curiosity?" he asked

"I wanna know who my best friend hangs out with and approve it."

"As if you weren't going to approve."

"Maybe. If you describe her... I would approve her..."

"No way I'm spoiling the surprise!" he asked, throwing away my hope.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

I woke up by my phone ringing. _What is this? We are in the middle of the night. Who is calling me now? _I got my phone.

_"Hey, is it you Perce?"_ Jake said

"Jake, why are you calling in the middle of the night? Better it be an emergency!" I say angry.

_"What? Man, it is already midday." _Wow. I never thought it was that late.

"Sorry, I slept late last night. So i couldn't sleep well." I said honestly.

_"Okay, don't worry man. I was wondering... Do you have any plans today?"_ he asked.

"No. Why? You know I don't do stuff at Saturdays" I replied

_"Yeah, I know. Is just that I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, what do you think?"_ he said.

"Oh. okay then. When do we meet?" I asked already standing up.

_"In two hours. Can you do this, man?"_ he said

"Yeah, yeah. I think I can..." I answered.

_"Thanks Perce! See you in two hours. Don't forget it!"_ he says.

I stand up and start brushing my teeth. I change clothes and make my bed. I try to comb my hair with no success. I go to the living room, sit at the couch, and turn the TV on. I think I started sleeping, because I woke up with the phone ringing again.

_"Percy! Where are you?"_ Jake said screaming so loud that I knew it wasn't a dream.

"I'm here" I said still a bit sleepy.

"Well, duh!? I mean, why aren't you here?" he said angrily. I look to the clock at the kitchen. Oh My Gods! I completely forgot it!

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! I'm coming right now." Then I hanged the phone. I got the car keys and headed to my car. When I was getting closer to the place we planned on going, I saw the face that I never thought that I would see again. The face that I still love, the most beautiful and enchanting face I've seen my whole life. _ Her_ face.

Annabeth Chase's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Long Time No See

**POV:** Annabeth

**Shout-out**: ChildOfWisdom , annabeth the wise girl, Rose Daughter of Euterpe, I am Thalia. Hunter of Artemis, Athena's gray owl, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and Jay.

Sorry for taking so long for updating... Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO... as I say: Rick does.

* * *

_I hanged the phone. I got the car keys and headed to my car. When I was getting closer to the place we planned on going, I saw the face that I never thought that I would see again. The face that I still love, the most beautiful and enchanting face I've seen my whole life. Her face._

_Annabeth Chase's face._

I looked back to the road after almost crashing into a tree._ No... this must be my imagination. Percy, calm down! You must have overslept. Yeah! That's it, you overslept and you are starting to allucinate. _I looked one more time, and now she was looking worriedly at her watch. _WOW... This is real! And she is more beautiful than ever._ My mind was thinking. I saw she entering the restaurant that Jake and me planned on going. _That's a great chance to meet her. Act like you haven't noticed her before entering. _ I say to myself.

I was walking towards her, when suddenly someone beats me to it. He come closer and kiss her. On the lips. And she kisses him back. _Wait, I know this guy. When he turns to me I'll see his face... just a little more... just a bit... Oh. My. Gods. _The guy I was look at was no other than Jake Mason, my best friend, my best buddy, my right arm, my 'brother', well you got it... kissing his fiancé. I put on my sunglasses, hoping he doesn't notice me, when suddenly I heard a voice that snnaped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Perce? Is it you man? Come over here I want you to meet someone" Jake said gesturing fro me to go. My head tried hard to find an excuse for going the further I can from here.

"Yes? You know Jake, I better go... because, 'cause, 'cause... cause my sister needs to make a surgery! Yes that's it! WOW, I'm a genius!" I say proud of myself.

"Perce, you have no sister... Are you okay buddy?" He asks worried.

"I mean... uh... my... friend... I said sister? Well, that may be because I considere her as a sister... It's Clarisse!" I say.

"Dude, you HATE Clarisse! You told me that a hundred of times. What's going on? You know you can count on me" I start trying to find a better excuse.

"Jake, I... I..." I stuttered.

"You what Perce?" he said beggining to doubt if what I was saying was the truth.

"I'm just tired Jake, that's it... but I didn't wanted to make you bad so I created this lame excuses. Sorry." I say grinning from the inside._ Can someone be as intelligent as me? Oh yes... I forgot about her._

"It's okay." he said patting my back.

"Now can I go?"

"Nope" he anwers popping the P. I groan, and head to the nearest table. Jake sits across from me and _she _sits by his side. _She_, the girl I once loved... wait I still do.

"So Perce, I want you to meet my girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife Annabeth." he said happy.

"Hey, Annabeth Chase, it's a pleasure meeting you. Jay said a lot about you." she said after showing her hand. _Oh my Gods, she may not know that I am who I am... should I tell her?_ I think no. Being the wise girl she is she'll find out soon.

"Hello, it's a pleasure meeting you too, I am... I a-" I was almost finishing when suddenly six paparazzi entered the restaurant taking pictures of me, Jake and Annabeth." Annabeth tried covering the camera flashs with her hand, with no success. I was wearing my sunglasses, so there was no problem, Jake covered his eyes, too.

"Over there!" I said as we went inside of a room at the corner of the restaurant. We all ran to that direction, hiding ourselves from the paparazzi. It was dark.

"Man, you can take out your sunglasses, there's no more light and the paparazzi are outside." Jake said.

"Okay" I did as I was told, they couldn't see my eyes so Annabeth wouldn't find out who I am any sooner.

"Man, Annabeth is traveling around here, she came from San Fransico, and she wants to take a picture from every place she goes." he says out of the blue.

"May I take a picture?" She says pointing to what I suppose was is the camera.

"Sure!" I say. Jake, Annabeth and I prepare ourselves with the best grin. _Flash. _She turn the cam off. After 30 minutes waiting for the paparazzi to go away, we went home.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I went home and got directly to my computer to check the photos I took today. It makes now a week I'm in New York. I've already lived here. When I was 17 years old I moved to San Francisco, because of... personal problems. Well, I am great now! I have a boyfriend that loves me, I have my best friend coming tomorrow to New York, and I have all my memories in this camera. I have this since I was 10 years old. I don't care if it is old, but I take photos since my mother gave me.

I am going to check the photos now, the first time in 6 years. I plugged the camera on my laptop, and clicked to open the files. The first picture showed my friend Thalia and me. We were smiling to the camera after we had ice cream. I passed a few pictures, each one with a special memory. I skipped the ones I didn't wanted to see. The ones with a certain green eyed boy (aka Percy). Then I started looking for the pictures I took during the trip.

The one of Jake and me at the Central Park, Jake and me at the Liberty Statue, Jake and me at a Fancy Restaurant, Jake and me with hige cheese burgers at McDonald, and finally, Jake, me and his best friend at the dark.

_Hold on... I know this eyes, I know this grin, I know this eyes, I know this seaweed brain._

I couldn't believe what my eyes were looking at. It was the one and only Percy Jackson. With a huge grin at the camera, a grin that would melt me years ago. But that changed, _he_ changed. No, it couldn't be him, he would have noticed it was me. He may not want to be discovered. That Seaweed Brain, forgot that the cameras in the dark need flash.

Well, two can play this game. I am going to pretend I don't know him, even if he says his name. Tomorrow, when my best friend arrive I need to tell her to pretend not knowing Percy. He was already replaced, I have a new best friend, a new crush (I was young, okay?), a new life.

He's going to feel how it is to be a Forgotten Friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Best Friends

**POV:** Percy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO, though, I wish I did.

* * *

I was sitting in the couch, watching Lion King, half-asleep._ This is so boring. Maybe I should call Jak- Oh yeah, he bust be hanging out with his girlfriend._ I thought as I remembered the moment I fell in love with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The same girl, that could make me laugh with just a single smile. The girl that couldn't have let go.

*Flashback*

_I was at a cafe, waiting for the girl I dreamed of getting married, having kids, and spending the rest of my life with. The door swung open, and she entered, with a grey tank top and a dark blue cardigan, some jeans and a dark blue flat. She was wearing a necklace I gave her after the premiere of my first movie, a silver heart-locket engraved with For MY WiseGirl, inside there was a picture of us both. Her golden princess curls slightly falling over her eyes. I smiled at the sight of her._

_She walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged back, and we started talking._

_"Hey, how have you being?" she asked._

_"Great, better now. And you?" I replied. She smiled._

_"I'm fine too, thank you"_

_"Long time no see, right?" I asked._

_"We saw each other yesterday Seaweed brain!" She answered. We ordered our drinks, and started chattering._

_"So... I was wondering, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I started._

_"Sorry, Thalia wanted to do something. But Wednesday I am avaible" she explained._

_"Wednesday I have an audition for a new movie my manager wanted me to try. Are you free at Saturday?"_

_"Piper and Jason are coming to town and they wanted to hang out."_

_"Can't we hang out together?" I asked._

_"Sure, what about 4PM?" she answered._

_"Oh, at 4 I have an interview..." I explained._

_"Maybe later..."_

_"Yeah" I looked to her eyes. I love Annabeth, I always had, but I never noticed, but since I got famous, we weren't able to meet anymore. I needed to make her see that I love her, but I have been trying for 5 months to make her figure it out, but I think that I need to tell her myself, and there's no better time for doing this._

_"Annabeth" She turned to look at me. "Do you love me?"_

_"Of course! You're my best friend!" I guess I need to try harder._

_"No, I mean, lik-" her cellphone started ringing._

_"Just a minute" She said. "Hello?...Oh yeah... but... I am busy right now-... no...I'll work double period tomorrow!...yes sir...sorry...bye sir"_

_"Who was it?" I asked, curious._

_"My boss, he wants me to work today, because yesterday I went home earlier, Malcolm was coming home. I am really sorry Perce, I was trying to convince him, but he said that if I discuss just a little bit more he would fire me." she said standing up. She hugged me and said that she would call me later. She walked to the door, waved goodbye, and the girl I was in love slipped from my fingers..._

*End Of Flashback*

Some people say it was my fault that I stopped meeting my old friends, some people say that I should have done something, they blame the success. That if it wasn't for my fame, I was going to have more of my true friends, not the ones that are only there for your money. Fame changed me, not for good. I am still the old Seaweed Brain, and I am really thankful that I didn't turned into a brat. I couldn't handle anymore, I wanted to slip away from my stress, and try to relax a little more.

I got my phone, and texted Grover.

**'Hey G-man! Hw r u? Wanna hang out l8r?'**

After some minutes, I got the reply:

**'Sorry buddy, Juniper wanted 2 go 2 this Nature event, mayb 2morrow.'**

Then I texted Nico.

**'Hi Nico! R u in town? Meet me at 5PM'** and this was my reply.

**'Perce, I really wanted to meet you, but I got invited 2 tis party, CYA!'**

My last hope was Jake, maybe he can come, he can bring Annabeth too. **'Hey bro. Wanna meet? U can bring Annabeth with yeh'**

**'Sorry man, M in the middle of a meeting, though Annabeth would like to hang out w/ u'**

I grinned, and decided to call her. The phone rang three times, until she answered.

"Hey, this is Annabeth!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Annabeth isn't it? Well, I have nothing to do today, and I was wondering if you want to, I don't know, maybe have some ice cream..." I said still pretending not to know her.

"Excuse me... ugh... Who are you?" She asked, then I remembered that I haven't presented myself for her yet. Well, maybe today it's gonna be my chance.

"Oh yeah, sorry! I forgot. I am Jake's best buddy... Y' know, we met yesterday." I replied carefully trying not to blow my identidy.

"Okay, sooooooo. Would you mind if I bring some friends?" she said. _Maybe there's someone I know..._ I thought. I didn't hesitated before saying:

"No, I wouldn't mind at all!"

"So, can we meet at the same cafe at 3PM?" I thought for a moment and replied.

"Of course! So see you there." I hung up the phone, and got prepared. In at least two hours I need to be ready for my dat-... ugh... appointment.

* * *

I got into some dark jeans and blue V-neck. I wore a black leather jacket, my blue vans and some sunglasses to hide my green eyes. I grabbed the car key, and headed outside. When I got at the cafe, and saw three girls inside. I soon reconized one of them as Annabeth. I walked towards their table.

"Hello! Annabeth, right?" I said looking at her. She nodded and presented her friends.

"Yeah, well... this are Veronica, Amber and, Jade" she said pointing to each one of them. Veronica was a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to be analysing each move you made. She was my friend when we were in high school. Amber had (A/N: I do not know how you look like so I'm just going to create it) pretty princess curls, just like Annabeth, bit it was dirty blonde, and piercing green eyes. As I looked to Jade, my heart started beating faster, and I was breath taken, she had long straight black hair and intense purple eyes, she was beautiful, though Annabeth was more, she was incredible!

She looked at me and smiled. We stood there, with me almost drooling at Jade, who was blushing deeply, when Amber broke the silence.

"Sooooooo, what's your name?" she asked. Taking me away from my thoughts.

"I am Percy Jackson" I said taking my sunglasses away, prepared to look at a suprised Annabeth. But thst was not what I got.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **I Missed You Seaweed Brain

**POV: **Annabeth

**Disclaimer: **If I were Rick Riordan, I would look at myself in the mirror and say: WOW, I'm Rick Riordan. But right now I'm at the mirror... I am a definitely not Rick.

* * *

As Percy took his sunglasses of I wore and emotionless face, Veronica was surprised... Has she met him before-,_ Oh... he's a famous actor now_. She stood up and hugged him tightly, I felt an annoying feeling grow into me that I just wanted to punch her.

"Percy! How long has it passed without meeting?" she asked smacking him in the head playfully.

"Good to see you to Vea..." He said rubbing it.

"Wait, you to know each other?" Amber asked. They smiled and Percy said:

"Yeah, Veronica went to Goode High, we studied together." I was suspicious, so I decided to ask them if they were a couple, but Jade beat me to it.

"Hey, ugh, are you two dating?" They looked at each other, and at the same time made a disgusted look and the both said in unison:

"No! UGH! Never!" and looked away. Jade and Amber laughed at this comment. We talked for some time, and Percy seemed surprised I still haven't freaked out._ Hehe, I am a really great actress! _I couldn't help but notice the way Jade looked at him... she acted so sweetly, they both were FLIRTING!_ I-I need to stop this!_ A part of my brain told me. Without knowing I hit my grape juice at the table, and it fell on Jade.

"UGH, my dress!" I hurried to help her.

"Oh my God Jade, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, I was distracted and-" I started explaining.

"Don't worry Annabeth, it was accident, no one was harmed, so it's okay." she said calmly. I was ready to slap her, when I noticed she wasn't been sweet because of Percy, Jade was already sweet. I followed her to the toilet, and grabbed some paper and handed it to her.

"Do you want me to buy another dress for you? If you want me to, I will! I am so so sorry." I said expecting her to scream at me and make me buy her a new dress.

"Annabeth, I already said that there's no need for you to worry. It wasn't your fault. How would you know the cup was there while you were turning around?" She said kindly while smiling at me. She was always so nice to everyone. It bugs me sometimes. The way she is so perfect.

* * *

Percy talked to us, and he seemed quite annoyed by the fact that I was ignoring him. Which was pretty difficult, I just wanted to go there and hug him and call him Seaweed Brain, but I couldn't. He left me, he abandoned me, he betrayed me, and it wasn't easy to just try to forget someone you totally trusted, and cared. So, why would I make things easier for him?

"Hey Annabeth, haven't you mentioned a ice cream shop you went when you visited your parents?" asked Jade. I live in New York, and Percy lives in San Francisco. I was born in San Francisco, and Percy was born in New York, so we practically switched. There was a time, when we both lived in Manhattan, and I always visited my parents, and I took Percy with me in all of them.

*Flashback*

_We were about 17, it was Christmas Eve, we were visiting my parents this year. Yeah, I know what you're thinking 'She's making her best friends celebrate Christmas with her family instead of letting him stay with his own parents?'. But it wasn't her decision, Percy gave her the idea, since she never celebrated Christmas with her family. Sally didn't mind at all, since Annabeth barely had the chance to meet her parents or brothers. _

_I was organizing my bag when I heard a knock on the door, Percy came in. _

_"Hey Annie, why are you packing? We still have a lot of time." he said_

_"First: Do not call me Annie. Second: I am just checking some stuff Seaweed Brain, my bag is already ready, the flight will be tomorrow at the morning, aren't you ready?"_

_"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be!? 'cause, I mean... It's not like I forgot when the flight was or something like that" _

_"Sure you are ready, sure you are. Want help for packing?" I asked and he sighed and nodded slightly. _

* * *

_Percy and I were arriving in San Francisco, and it was Christmas, I was so happy I got to spend it with my Seaweed Brain. I decided that we should stop to eat something before heading to my parents house, Percy agreed so we stopped in an ice cream shop, that was surprisingly open. I asked for cherry, chocolate and lemon ice cream, with some chocolate topping, and Percy asked for blue strawberry, blue grape, and blue vanilla ice cream, with some blue caramel topping. (I didn't even knew this was possible!) Since this day, we went to this ice cream shop every single day. Mr. Robert always smiled at us and teased us calling us a couple. _

*End of Flashback*

"Oh yeah... but I think it is closed, you know... It is Sunday." I said trying to find an excuse.

"Really? 'Cause you told us it was good because it never closes." said Veronica using her super memory...

"Did I said it? Oh! I said it... But we can go another day, I don't think Percy would like to go"

"Actually, I would love to go to that ice cream shop Annabeth" he said with a mischievous grin. _He knows it. Oh Gods, he knows it! _I thought. Jade smiled at me, and got up.

"Okay let's hurry! Annabeth will lead us there"

* * *

When we got there, Amber, Jade and Veronica started ordering, when suddenly Percy got out from his car and got next to me, the old man looked at me and his eyes started shining brighter.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite couple! You guys have grown up..." Mr. Robert said. I looked at the ground blushing furiously.

"Mr. Robert, it's me Annabeth, what are you talking about?" he then made a confused face, then looked at Percy, then at me, then at Percy then at me, he made this for about 5 times, then blinked at me and said.

"Oh yeah! I guess I mixed things... Well, what are you teens ordering?" Veronica ordered first, then Amber, then Jade.

"Please sir, I would like-" I started before Percy cut me off.

"She would like cherry, chocolate and lemon ice cream, with some chocolate topping please Mr. Robert" he said guessing correctly, which made my heart beat faster when he remembered.

"What make you think that I would like this flavor?" I asked being the great actress I am.

"I just guessed, you know, I am hungry... So, I would like-" This time was my time to cut him off.

"He would like someblue strawberry, blue grape, and blue vanilla ice cream, with some blue caramel topping. If that still exists"

"What would make you think that I would like this flavor?" he asked mimicking my voice.

"I just guessed!" I said teasing him.

"You just cannot guess what I want if you don't know what I like!" he said.

"Maybe I know! I do not have to be your best friend to know this, and even if I was, I wouldn't like to, because you would abandon me!" I said.

"Because maybe if I was your best friend I wouldn't gonna be able to talk to you because I am always busy!"

"But if I was your best friend I would have let time for friends before appointments!" she said.

"But maybe if I was your best friend I would notice how much it means to my BEST friend!" he said.

"But maybe your best friend just needed some time with you." I said looking down. Then he surprised me. He ran in my direction and hugged me.

"I missed you Wise Girl" he whispered in my ears. I smiled too.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain" I said.

"My favorite couple is back!" Shouted Mr. Robert.

"Mr. Robert, we are not a couple!" Percy and I said in unison.

Little did we know that how correct Mr. Robert was...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter** 7: Jealousy**

I looked into Jake's eyes, they were nothing like Percy's beautiful sea green eyes. I stepped back from Jake feeling guilty. How can you say that? I told myself. Jake is your fiance, not Percy. I turned my gaze to the ground. Jake looked at me his forehead creased with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh uh yeah" I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Okay well I'm gonna have to go to work now" He told me grabbing his wallet.

"Are you sure your okay?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Alright" He responded, satisfied with my nod.

He leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sorry" I told him.

"I feel a bit sick today and I don't want you to catch my germs."

His eyes were still narrowed but he still got up and left. I sighed, what am I to do? I got a text from Percy.

**Hey Annabeth! Wanna hang out today? Going to get some coffee from Starbucks.**

I felt my face lit up at the message.

_I got the day of work so yes I can go! Today is your lucky dayXD_

I texted back.

_**K. Well see you there wise girl!**_

He responded.

I laughed at my nickname and turned my phone off. I grabbed my favourite grey sweater and layered it over my white t-shirt. I shoved on jeans and a pair of boots and got ready to leave. I got into my car and started to back up. I drove by Mr. Robert's house and he waved me over."

"Annabeth, hello!"He shouted from his front lawn.

I drove up near the pavement and he walked up to my window, his gleaming face right up in mine.

"Annabeth when am I going to see my two favourite kids together?" He winked the crinkles around his eyes deepening.

"Oh Mr. Roberts-"

"Oh Annabeth" He wagged a finger at me.

"Don't deny there is something going on between you two, I see the way you look at eachother. The same way me and Barbra used to look at eachother before she..."

The warmth from his eyes disappeared, and I saw a small droplet of water stream down his cheek. He placed his hand under the rim of his glasses and wiped the tear away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset Mr. Robert" I told him, reaching out an arm and patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"No dear it's not you" He reasured me, taking my hand in his wrinkled one.

"When I see you and Percy together, it's like seeing me and Barbra when we were kids. That beautiful spark I saw in her eyes, I see in yours. Annabeth, there's something about you and that boy that gives be some kind of closure. I don't know how, but seeing you both together makes me feel like Barbra is living again, like reliving our youth all over again.

I blinked back a couple of tears, I have never seen Mr. Roberts like this. He's such a kind sweet old man, seeing him like this, well didn't seem like it was actually him. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I understand you feel strongly about us," I told him softly.

"But I'm already engaged."

His eyes glistened with tears, but he nodded his head slowly letting go of my hand.

"Well even if you get married with that another boy, I will never change the way I feel about you and Percy. Someday, you'll realize what I see."

Mr. Roberts took out a hanky and wiped his eyes.

"Well you better be off to where you need to go." He said, taking a step back.

I nodded, and slowly brought my car from the side of the street. He stood and watched me as I drove away. I felt terrible for what happened there but what am I suppose to do? I'm already engaged with Jake, and I doubt Percy would find any interest in me anytime soon. I mean come on, he's famous now! What can a unknown person like me be doing with a big shot actor like him? By the time I got to the coffee shop, Percy was already sitting down wearing dark shades. I was about to walk up to him, but I realized he seemed to be talking to someone. I just stood there awkwardly until he finally noticed I was there.

"Hey wisegirl! Come join us!" He greeted, calling me over. He had that cute lopsided grin which he would always make when we were younger.

"Okay" I reponded feeling anxious at the word "us". What did he mean by "us"? Is Jake with him? No he's at work. Is he with a girl? I slowly made my way toward him. I looked at the seat in front of him and my heart plunged down all the way to the pit of my stomach.

"Um so what is Jade doing here?" I asked trying to come off casual, even though it felt like someone pierced me in the heart.

What is wrong with me?

"Oh I found Jade sitting here alone and so I decided to sit with her." He smiled, giving her a wink.

She giggled and turned her head to me. She smiled brightly and patted the seat next to her.

"Percy was so sweet, he was just telling me about his family."

I looked at her with distaste, wishing she really wasn't here with us. Honestly, what is going on with me? She narrowed her eyes at me probably confused at the angry look I was giving her. I mentally sighed and I softened my facial expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

I would be if you weren't here.

"Oh um... yeah."I responded sliding into the seat she patted.

She nodded and started to talk to Percy. Their conversation must've went for 20 minutes straight because I couldn't hear them talk for another minute.

"I'm going to order" I told them excusing myself from the seat.

They looked at me for a split second before they chatted somemore. I bought myself a Mocha and watched them as they flirted. Ugh, I already spilled my grape juice on her...Can I still play off spilling coffee? I shook my head exsperated. That would be totally wrong. I told myself. Anyway I don't want to hurt the girl, this coffee is scorching hot. I simply just watched them talk as I sipped my coffee, the grip on the cup getting so tight the coffee spewed out and ran down my hand. I threw the cup in the trash and swiftly made my way to the bathroom. The burning sensation was so horrible, so I left my hand under cold water. I didn't care if I was making it worse by holding my hand under water. It would at least make some of the pain go away momentarily. I don't understand why I feel like this. Am I really scared for Percy's heart-broken or of getting mine?

_**A/N: Hello fine people! I hope you enjoyed my take on Awesomel's AMAZING story. I know it isn't as good as her's but I tried. Please let me know what you think by reviewing and I'll try to update soon...THANK YOU!**_

_**-ShadyRach**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My heart set on someone else

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice call from the distance.

I was sitting in a meadow, surrounded by different varieties of flowers. I looked up and caught sight of glistening green eyes.

"Annabeth..." Percy sighed as he swept me up and pulled me into his embrace.

I entered his warmth and all I wanted to do was stand in his arms. I gazed up and him and saw his jet back bangs fell into his eyes, he flipped it back and I giggled. Wait what? I don't giggle! He tilted me down and gently brushed a blonde ringlet from my face. I shivered at his touch. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. I giggled again…Again I don't giggle, so what is going on here?! He leaned into his lips getting closer and closer. No! I jumped up so quickly and hit my head the head board of my bed. I grabbed my head as it throbbed with pain. I looked at Jake right beside me as he shuffled around in his sleep. So that fantasy wasn't real. It was only a dream…. Annabeth you should have seen that coming! Of course your fantasies won't be real because they are always destroyed by the fate of reality**(A/N: True story kids, now run off and tell everyone you know….I bet if I were to actually say that to a small child, I'd most likely be crushing every single one of their dreams… Especially the one about the rainbow unicorns. I want one so bad! XD)**, I mentally screamed at myself. I face palmed myself, only managing to increase the throbbing pain, to a small bonfire burning in the middle of my head. Well I'm an idiot.

I got out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I got out a pack of ice and placed it against my head the coolness of the ice making an instant difference. Much better. I looked at my alarm clock and felt twinge of anger, just enough to chuck the clock out the window (and see time fly! Wasn't that funny? No…It was a terrible pun?! Well fine…..be that way). It's only 3:00am! Work doesn't start till 8:00am and at this rate I know I won't be able to fall back asleep. Maybe hitting my head at the right angle and power, I will be able to hit my head just enough to knock me out! Oh who am I kidding, that's a stupid idea. Especially since I'd most likely get serious brain damage…Wow I am not in my right mind right now. At this very moment, I don't mind being labeled as a 'dumb blonde'; I'm acting like one anyways.

You know what; maybe I should go for a run. It'll clear my mind and hopefully tire myself out. I took out a pair of sweat-pants, a sweat-shirt, my iPod, and a pair on trainers and got out. I pretty much jogged around the neighbor for a couple of hours. I found myself at Starbucks after. I need my coffee after sweating it out! I got to the counter and bought myself a small cappuccino. I took at seat beside the window on the shop and sipped the coffee. After five minutes of sitting alone, I heard voices from outside the window, familiar voices at that. I watched as both Jade and Percy strolled down the pavement. What are they doing awake at 5:00am? I felt my blood boil, for no apparent reason, and I secretly hoped they wouldn't walk into Starbucks. Of course they completely ignore my hopes which they couldn't hear in the first place and stroll in. I watched as those two ordered, the both of them talking while the lady at the counter made their coffees. Why me? They grabbed their drinks and decided to sit down. I looked away, don't want them sitting next to me. Luckily they didn't see me, or if they did they thought I was a random blonde chick because they sat in the seats right next to mine. I leaned up my ears against the seat to see what they were talking about... Before you say anything, no I am not a stalker. I am just listening to another person's conversation a tad bit closer than usual. I listened intently as the two spoke to one another.

"So Jade" I heard Percy tell Jade.

"Mmmhmm" I heard Jade while drinking her coffee.

"I was wondering…."

Don't ask it!

"Jade, would you…."

Please don't.

"Go out with me?"

Ouch, that really hurt.

I listened and I heard Jade hesitant for a moment.

Please say no, please say n-

"Of course I'll go out with you Percy!"

That little genuine she-devil! I think my heart just broke into millions of pieces. I don't even know why because I was never involved with Percy in the first place.

"You're with Jake! Remember" I quietly scolded myself

No…..I can't be with someone I don't love. I can't be married to someone I no longer have feelings for. Right now my heart is set on Percy, and I have a feeling it's going to be like that for a very long time.

**A/N: Well I think the Percy asking out Jade was pretty predictable to be honest. I would've made Jade ask out Percy, but I felt that Annabeth would be more emotionally unsettling if Percy did it. So yeah! I hope you liked it! Thanks you guys for your reviews, I really appreciate your feedback, and would love more**** I made this chapter a little more comedic for a little more of a realistic feeling (yes I know it sucked but you have to give me credit for trying…..:) Please favourite and follow if you liked it and I'll hopefully update soon! Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Annabeth

I stared into the brown doe-like eyes of my fiancé and felt a wash of guilt. How am I supposed to tell him I don't love him anymore? He looked at calmly as he patiently waited. He's such a sweet guy, which was the reason I fell for him in the first place, but I just don't feel strongly about him anymore, and I can't live with someone I honestly don't love.

I took in a deep breath before I came out and told him.

"Jake…." I struggled to get out.

Why does this have to me so hard?

He slowly nodded, his forehead creased with concern.

"I-I can't pretend to do this anymore." I told him, my eyes finding the ground.

He gently took the tip of my chin in his hand and brought my gaze up to meet his.

"What are you talking about? What were you pretending about?" He asked staring straight into my eyes.

I tried so hard to force my eyes to somewhere else, but he held my gaze, his eyes stubbornly looking into mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a hot tear trail down my face but quickly wiped it off.

"I-"I paused.

"I can't pretend to love you any longer."

He slowly let go of my chin and nodded, finding an interest in the ground. Suddenly he started to laugh hysterically, his face full of hatred.

"How did I know this was going to happen?"

"Excuse me?"

"You love someone else don't you? Don't need me anymore, just run after some other guy huh?"

"That's not what this is abou-"

"It's not? Are you sure about that…Annabeth?"

It felt as if I was locked in a freezer. I brushed my hands against my arms as if I was desperately trying to regain warmth.

"Answer me Annabeth." He said roughly, his kind eyes now with a wild gleam.

He walked toward me, his hands clutched in a hard fist. I slowly stepped back afraid of what he was planning to do.

"No it's not tha-"

"LIES!" He screamed as he shoved me against the wall.

"You want to lie to me now!" He shouted into my face.

I leaned my head against the wall and looked away from.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" He spat at me, jerking my head to look at him.

I felt tears stream down my cheeks as he struck me against the face.

"Quit crying and listen to me!" He sneered.

I felt my cheek swell up and as I put up a hand to touch the tender bruise, he grabbed my wrist and yanked it hard, twisting it back.

"Give me the reason why you are breaking up with me." He told me angrily.

"I told you it's because I don't love you anymore!" I told him back.

"That's not a good enough answer!" He responded, raising his hand up for another lash on my face.

But before he could make any more physical contact with me, I kicked his calf which sent him tumbling to the ground. I quickly grabbed my cell-phone and before he could get up, I brought my foot down onto his back.

"Stay down!" I ordered.

"Annabeth, if you don't let me go you're really going to get it." He warned, trying to get at me with his arms.

I brought one of my knees to his back and grabbed his arms pinning them down under my other knee.

"If you don't get yourself together right now, you are one phone call away from being arrested for domestic abuse and physical assault." I responded.

He growled from beneath me but stopped struggling.

"Now listen closely to me." I told him.

"If you don't want any charges against you or this little situation getting out to the media which will send you behind bars, I suggest you do exactly what I say."

He groaned angrily but didn't put up resistance.

"When I get off of you, you are going to go directly to the bedroom and pack all your belongings. You are then going to walk out of that door never to be seen again. Is that clear?" I asked him firmly.

He didn't bother responding.

"I said is that clear?" Raising my voice.

"Fine!" He said bitterly.

I cautiously got off of him and he stood up. He turned to me for a second then went to the bedroom. I got into the kitchen taking a knife just in case and stood at the door frame of the bedroom. I watched as he started to shove his clothes into a large duffle bag. He grabbed the rest of his items and threw them into a box. I walked to the door but just before he opened it he turned back to face me.

"This is not over Annabeth. You've only seen one shade red."

Whoa…there's more.

I brought the cell-phone to his attention.

"I'll be waiting," I told him coolly.

"Because if you try to lay a finger on me or anyone else…..ever again, I will trigger what could be potentially the end of your career and will land your butt in a cage for a decent amount of time."

He glared daggers at me for want seemed to be quite a long time before he violently pulled opened the door and stormed out, slamming it hard behind him. I swiftly locked the door soon after that and leaned against it, sliding down the surface of the wood till I hit the floor. I threw the knife and it clattered along the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked at my cell-phone's screen.

**No new messages**

The screen read.

I sighed and felt fear well up in my heart. What if Jake does reappear? I honestly don't know how capable he is, I mean I've only seen one side of him in our entire relationship. Just imagine me being married to him….I'd be miserable if I hadn't taken the chance which ended up being such a large risk. He came off as such a good natured, laid back, nice kind of guy, but he really was a time bomb that was ticking, waiting to blow up its victim. I'm just lucky I got out of the explosion in time.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating so long….I've been really busy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's a new (messed up) twist …..Eh? Thank you for reviewing, ha-ha love hearing what you guys think. Awesomel, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR LETTING ME CONTINUE SUCH A GREAT STORY! So that's about it…Bye! Love you guys even though I really don't know you…..**

**-ShadyRach**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Annabeth

I hesitated as I stared at the cell phone in my hand. Was I really going to tell Percy about what happened between Jake and me? I let the question linger in my mind for a little while more before I willed myself to put down the phone. Why should I? He's probably having dinner with his new girlfriend anyway. Before I knew it I had slid my beige trench coat on and was behind the wheel of my car subconsciously, my mind steering the car. I drove past Mr. Robert's house who had all of his lights off and kept going till I ended up in front of the one place my mind could fully be in peace; the library. I looked at the tall marble columns holding up the large cream coloured building. My eyes studied every inch of the beautiful architecture to the last step leading up the front doors. I felt my legs guide me out of my car and walk up the steps. I gazed through the clear windows showcasing a huge selection of different types of books of different genres. I opened the doors and immediately walked to the "Non-fiction" section and walked around in delight, my attention being caught by several novels on structural design. I must've wiped out almost the entire shelve because the books I had were piled up so high I wasn't able to see anything in front of myself and I ended up bumping into someone causing them to tumble down and fall all over the floor. Before I could get a good look at the person they were already scrambling around the floor picking up all the books mumbling sorry over and over again. When they were finished they gathered the books together and held them out to me. I met their eyes which were a rich cobalt blue and I instantly figured who they were. Before I could ask them who they were they beat me to it.

"Annabeth?" Luke asked, scratching the back of his head questioningly.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied, not knowing how else to reply.

"Haven't seen you in quite a while huh?" He asked with a small smile.

"Not since we were seven."

"Yeah." I answered once again, not really in the mood to be socializing with anyone.

"You always loved books; it was always something you turned to. While all the other kids played at recess, you were the only one who stayed in to read." He reminisced gesturing to the pile of books that was in my arms.

I responded with a nod.

"Are you okay, you seem a bit down?" He asked me concerned.

I will feel better if take the hint I really don't feel like talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, trying with all my might not to sound annoyed.

"Well I'm off. Nice seeing you after so long." He smiled.

I nodded once more and he started to walk away. Once he was nowhere in sight I slumped against the book shelves, knowing they would be able to hold my weight because it was sturdy enough. I thought about the conversation with Luke.

Yes I feel bad about how I treating him like a revolting little creature, but honestly today wasn't the right day to collide with me. Especially after the Jake situation, I'm not in my best state of mind which is going to show through to my attitude unless you one of those calm and collected type person. Yes I'm level headed and rational, but I'm definitely not one of those reserved, quiet girls. There's only show much I can take before I will lash out.

I took my weight off the books and distributed the books between both of my arm pits and my arms so I was able to see properly to prevent another Luke situation and I walked up to the librarian behind the checkout counter and every single one of them. Luckily she gave me a little sack to carry scolding me on how carrying the books in a hunched over positioning was terrible for my posture and squabbled about some other things I didn't bothering listening to. It was only till I started the car and saw the glowing numbers near the gear shift which indicated the time I finally realized where I made I mistake. 10:30pm? I felt like face palming myself over and over again. I'm going to be late to work tomorrow thanks to my stupidity. Why didn't I watch the clock? I quickly backed out of the spot I had parked in and drove home with my hands gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white just to suppress the panic that was rushing up and down my gut. My boss is going to murder me, I mean MURDER ME if I don't show up on time. That's his number one rule. Get to work on time, if not twenty minutes early. I stepped on the gas speeding a little more just to be caught by a cop who probably had so much time to spare he was looking for the slightest excuse to pullover people. It's absolutely infuriating and frustrating that people will do anything for money. I pulled up along the curb of the street and the cop proceeded doing so as well. I sat in my seat tapping the wheel irritably as the guy who pulled me over came up and tapped me on the window. I rolled the window down not to see a policeman but a suspicious looking male figure with a dark hoodie and shades instead. I felt fear twist in my gut and I instinctively tried closing the window but the stranger stopped it with their hand.

"If you're trying to sell me drugs I don't want any!" I screamed at them.

"Why would I do that?" The figure asked in a deep voice.

"Well you look like a drug dealer…"

"Well you look like you're a very judgmental person who seems to jump to conclusions." The person responded pulling the hood down and removing the sunglasses exposing a pair of brilliant green eyes and black hair which matched the night sky.

"Percy! What the? What are you doing her-"

Before I could rant some more he placed a finger against my lips signaling for me to be quiet.

"How could you be so stupid?! You know you can go to jail for impersonating a police officer?" I whispered angrily.

"Hey, calm down Annie!" He whispered back.

"Don't call me that!" I replied.

"I was just taking one of my movie props for a test ride." He responded which a little laugh.

I swear he winked but I wasn't so sure under the dull lighting.

"Yeah and imitating a cop which can land you behind bars!" I told him exasperated with his attitude.

"Hey just chill. Don't need to be so uptight."

Oh he's going to get it now!

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little-"

Before I could finish my sentence he cupped my mouth with his hands which led me into mumbling the rest of it into his palm.

"Shhhhhhh." He put a finger against his lips.

"If you aren't going to be quiet I'm going to have to keep my hand over your mouth all night."

I felt my face heat up and my anger flushing my face red. This boy can bring out my irascible side. He really knows how to test my patience. I blocked the urge of smacking the actor's face and I slowly breathed in through my nose.

"Will you stay soundless if I remove the 'gag'?" He asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He took his hand off my mouth and I advanced onto him flicking his forehead.

"Oww!" He whined.

"Shhhhhhh." I mocked him.

"What was that for?" He asked loudly.

I clamped my hand across his mouth just as he did before and tried my best to look innocent.

"If you aren't going to be quiet I'm going to have to keep my hand over your mouth all night." I told him derisively.

He took my hand off his mouth and used the back of his sleeve to wipe his lips.

"Ha-ha hilarious." He told me sarcastically.

We looked at each other through the darkness in awkward silence until I interrupted it.

"So why are you dressed like a drug dealer?" I asked him teasingly.

"Why do think I look like a drug dealer?" He asked blankly.

"Well maybe it's your attire? Or the fact you're wearing shades at night, you pulled me over, and you've got creepy body language? It was a sensible assumption. "

"Hey!" He responded obviously offended.

"My 'attire' is completely normal for someone my age, I'm wearing shades at night because I'm afraid fans are lurking around ready to stalk me, I pulled you over because I found this as a perfect opportunity to talk to you because we haven't talked that often…"

Maybe it's because you pretty much ditched me for your new girlfriend.

"As for your creepy body language comment…..That hurt."

"Well you asked for it." I replied.

"Literally."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile.

"So how's Jade?" I asked bitterly.

Uh oh, well that unintentionally came out.

I watched as Percy's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows rose.

"She's good." He told me slowly.

"How's your relationship her?" I asked him, looking down.

And he had no clue I knew about their relationship. Great going Annabeth! For a smart girl you make some of the simplest mistakes.

"How do you know about me and Jade?"

Think fast, use that head of yours.

"You and Jade are a couple?" I told him.

He looked even more confused than before.

"I thought you were asking about me and Jade…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Wow, I should become an actress. I'm pulling this off flawlessly.

"It was just a general question. Like how are you guys doing." I told him.

"But you said something about you two…"

I locked eyes with him and he turned his head which was as red as a cherry.

"Jade and I are dating now." He told me, he eyes finding an interest on the sidewalk.

"Oh really?" I asked him.

"Had no idea... Well I really should go now. I'm most likely going to be even later to work than I was already initially going to be. So uh, goodnight I guess.

Percy simply nodded and stepped back from the side of my car. I drove off from the curb looking back through the rear view mirror only to see Percy grab his hair almost like he was quarrelling with himself.

I wonder if Percy really likes Jades or he's with her for another reason.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. I took more than three hours to write this for you guys so hopefully the thought is what counts. I hope you enjoy the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! L LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. If you liked it you can favourite and follow if you want:D Thank you!**

**-ShadyRach**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Percy

"Hey!" Jade waved as I pulled over in front of her house, looking stunning in a knee length mint green coloured dress and her dark hair pulled back.

I promised her I'd take her to the set of my new movie "Peter Johnson and the lightning thief" (A/Got it from Dionysus) since she really wanted to see the movie making process up close and personal.

"Hey." I smiled back getting out and embracing her.

When we pulled away from the hug, I found her leaning in; though it wasn't her… it was Annabeth. I watched in shock as Jade's deep violet transformed into Annabeth's stormy grey ones. Her hair slowly became lighter and lighter till it reached a light golden shade, spiraling into beautiful curls that cascaded down her shoulders. I felt myself jerk back causing my lower back to hit the side of my car. I winced in pain and I clutched the spot I had hit.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked her voice full of concern.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut and reopened them to see Jade hovering over me, her eyes wide with worry.

"Are you okay? What just happened?" She asked, holding out her hand.

I grabbed it and she helped pull me up.

"What's going on Percy, you seem really dazed." She told me, staring intently at me.

"Are you sick? Do you want me to take you to the doctor's office?"

"No, no."

"I'm just a bit tired today, that's all. You know when you're a big shot actor like me, there is going to be some sleepless nights." I chuckled nervously, hoping I wouldn't raise anymore suspicion than I probably already had.

She looked at me a bit unconvinced but her skepticism quickly disappeared and turned into a small smile.

"Well Mr. Movie Star, if you're so tired then I'll drive." She told me, gesturing to the steering wheel.

"You don't know even where the studio is." I teased.

"Well I'll figure out the way." She winked, snatching my keys from my hand and hopping into the driver's seat.

"Are you coming or not?" She called out from the window.

I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger's seat.

She smiled innocently at me and started the engine.

The entire car ride my stomach felt unsettled about the hallucination of Annabeth.

Why the hell am I seeing her through Jade? Is this a sign?

By the time we got there I pretty much fried my brain with all so many potential explanations.

"Wow, you actually knew where the studio was." I told Jade, surprised.

"Yeah….That's what a GPS is for." She told me sarcastically, lightly pushing me on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go!"

She got out of the car and looked around excitedly.

"Oh my gosh this place is amazing!" She squealed.

When I got out of the car she immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me toward a small booth that was selling ice cream.

"Mmmm, I love ice-cream." Jade said, checking out all of the flavours.

"If you want some, I'll pay." I responded absent-mindedly.

"Really? Thank you!" She squealed happily, hugging me.

I watched as she carefully analyzed each ice-cream flavor, the same way Annabeth would've.

"I'd love the third special, the one with cherry, lemon, and chocolate ice-cream and chocolate chips on top." She told the man behind the stand.

"Coming right up." The man replied.

"That's Annabeth's favourite flavor." I accidently said aloud.

Jade turned to me and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, it was always our favourite ice-cream." She told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cool." I replied, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

Luckily before I could humiliate myself further the ice-cream guy saved me by saying he was almost done with the ice-cream.

"Here you go, miss." He told Jade.

I paid the guy and slipped him tip as a little extra for helping me out.

"Thanks for saving me." I told him.

He simply responded with a wink.

"Percy, c'mon!" Jade called.

I followed her to a bench where she sat down.

"You didn't get any for yourself?" She asked, biting into her cone.

"Huh?" I asked, oblivious to her question.

"You didn't get ice-cream too?" She asked again, gesturing to the half-eaten dessert.

"Oh no, just not hungry."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit moody ever since morning." She told me, brushing her fingers off.

"Yeah, yeah." I responded, not really wanting to tell her about the Annabeth thing.

"Uh, want to go into the movie set now?" I asked her getting up and pointing to the tall marble building where I was creating my new movie.

"Okay, sure!"

Hey the best way to avoid a question is by either stalling or changing the subject. Stalling obviously wasn't working so changing the subject was my only option. Give a guy some credit, it was successful.

She took my hand and steered me toward the building. Security stood waiting for us.

"You have a pass?" He asked.

I pulled out my ID and showed him. He made sure it was authentic, nodded, and then gave it back to me. He then turned and looked at Jade expectantly.

"She's with me." I told him.

He simply nodded again and opened the door.

"You may go in."

Jade linked her arm through mine as we entered.

"Wow!" She gasped, staring at the set.

"Percy!" My director, Chris Columbus called. (**A/N: Actual name of director of the PJO movie. Or at least what he goes by)**

"I'm so glad you came!"

"Well it is my job." I joked.

"Anyway, I'm afraid Alexandria has had a terrible incident, so we have to recast the female role….It may take several months to find the right girl."

His eyes met with Jade's.

"Oh Percy, who is this?" He looked at Jade, almost as if he were studying her.

"This is my girlfriend-"

"I'm Jade Doran." She interrupted, shaking his hand.

"Well Jade, you look so much like I had in mind for the role of Annabella Collins. I think you should audition!"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh yes! I hope you've got some acting skills because appearance wise you are perfect for the role!" Chris told her excitingly.

"Well I may have a little acting experience." Jade responded timidly.

"You should try out then! I'll be waiting for you! The first set of auditions will be held two weeks from now which will give you some time to prepare."

Chris turned back to me with a twinkle in his eye.

"You said she was your girlfriend, eh? That's brilliant! There's already some off camera chemistry between the both of you which will just make the romance scenes just catch that beautiful essence of the moment and really capture that charming and sweet quality I want people to see while watching this movie."

I simply smiled and nodded.

"This is just pure brilliance; ah if this works accordingly this movie will be great success!" Chris said aloud with so much enthusiasm.

"Well then Percy, I think we're done here. I'll give you a call once we're ready to get back into the studio and start filming." Chris smiled.

"Okay!" I responded, giving him a quick hug.

"See ya, Chris!"

He waved back at me, and then proceeded to typing away on his cell phone.

"I can't believe this!" Jade squealed once we reached the car.

"I may be in a movie with you!"

"Yeah…" I replied, though not so ardently.

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked.

"You really do seem kind of down today, not really stable."

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"I'm just confused about my feelings."

"What was that?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing." I responded, starting up the car.

"I think I should go home, you know it seems like you should rest up and get well before we go out again...It really seems like you feel miserable."

I pulled my gear into drive and I nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right, maybe I do need some rest."

The entire ride back to her place was just complete silence. I had no idea what was crossing through her mind, but all I thought about was my tangled up mess of feelings. Wow, that I think of it, I'm starting to sound like a girl…But to be honest, I'd rather sort out my feelings like a girl, than hurt either Annabeth or Jade from ignorance handling it like a boy. Oh, now it just sounds even cheesier… Well I hope you get the point I'm trying to make. I just want to figure this thing out. Yes my mind says I want Jade, but my heart says I want Annabeth. I just want some peace in mind.

I let Jade go as we exchanged goodbyes. She ran to her house, her hair flying behind her. I closed my eyes and opened again to see Annabeth waving back at me.

See, all I want is these feeling confronted, no more emotional tug-a-wars. If I can achieve that then my life would be a whole lot easier.

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time. I do apologize my friends, don't worry you aren't forgotten though. I know this isn't a good excuse but I've been just trying to balance school work, sports, and free time and it's been hard. It's just been really miserable for me. I tried to find the time to write a new chapter but it's just been really hard, so please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try my very hardest to update sooner. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR STICKING BY ME THOUGH I TOOK SOO LONG TO UPDATE! I APPRECIATE IT AND I APPRECIATE YOU! Please review, favourite, and follow!(IF YOU WANT TO!) THANKS!:D**

**Last chapters comments and my responses:**

Guest 5/7/13 . chapter 10

update man

**HERE YOU GO!**

Guest 4/13/13 . chapter 10

Update

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT...HERE IS THE CHAPPY**

Guest 4/10/13 . chapter 10

wow. i love it. please update soon. cant wait to see what happens next.

**AWW THANKS, HERE YA GO!**

ahaque521 3/31/13 . chapter 10

please update! can't wait to see what happens next! :) -ahaque521

**THANK YOU, I FINALLY UPDATED!**

Guest 3/27/13 . chapter 10

Oh my gods, this is so good!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Athena's gray owl 3/26/13 . chapter 10

Great chapter! I can't wait for your next update! Athena's Gray Owl

**AWWW THANK YOU! IT MEANS A LOT! HERE YOU GO!**

That Was Such A Face Palm 3/26/13 . chapter 10

Loved the chapter!  
Update as soon as possible :D

**THANK YOUUU! I LOVE YOUR STORY AS WELLLL! AMAZINGNESS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Annabeth

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and on impulse I reached in and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the cell phone.

"Annabeth, how could you not tell me?!" A familiar voice screeched into my ear, causing my ear drum to burst.

I looked at the caller ID realizing it was Amber.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know!" She shouted accusingly.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about!" I replied my voice rising as anger started to show through.

"Bull crap!" She screamed.

She huffed then the line fell quiet for a bit before she started to talk again briefly after.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened between you and Jake?" She asked irritably.

"What about Jake and –"

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Jake broke up?!" She interrupted.

I felt sweat form in a thin film across my forehead and my heart rate started to speed up.

"How do you know about that?" I managed to get out.

"Oh come on," Amber started, her voice softening.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stalk you on Facebook and make sure I knew everything, and I mean everything about your life?"

She paused, waiting for my response momentarily, but ended up answering for me.

"Not a true friend for a fact." She replied, trying to imitate my voice.

I let out a slight laugh, and found myself being intrigued by one of my bedside plants.

"Look Annie, I know you were and still are hurting inside, but I wish you communicated the situation with me in some way….I mean, a brief ring up or a short email would've been good enough. Annabeth, you know I'm here for you when you've heard the best news in your entire life and need someone to pour out your heart to, or if you're heartbroken, call me up and I'll be there with a box of tissues and a tub of ice-cream."

"Thanks." I responded, with another laugh though a bit more strangled.

"Oh my gosh..."

I heard slapping noises from the other line and came to the conclusion she was face palming herself.

"I just realized how bitchy I've been acting…. how could I be so insensitive about your feelings. Man, I'm the worst friend."

"Amber, it's okay. You don't need to beat yourself up over-"

"No it's not! Calling you up and screaming at you when you just got your heart-broken….No..."

"Calm down. I don't blame you." I told her, exasperated.

"You know what, I'm going to make it up to you….Let's have a G.N.O!"

"What's a G.N.O?" I asked her.

"Um, a Girls Night Out! Omg, you probably never had one. That's it, we are definitely having one."

"Okay, but what are we going to do? What do I wear? Where are we going? What time?"

"Annabeth chill. You'll just have to wait till I pick you up, which will be around 8:30pm."

"Can I at least have clothing preferences so I come in with the appropriate attire for the place?" I asked her.

"Just dress casually formal." She responded quickly before the other line went silent.

"Thanks Amber." I said sarcastically into the dead line

I placed the phone down and started my shower. I searched through my closet to find the perfect 'casually formal' outfit and came across a simple black dress that was modest yet complimented me in all the right places.

"_This should be good enough… I think." I thought to myself._

I hopped into the shower and closed my eyes letting the warm bath water run down my face. I suddenly found myself back with Jake staring into his cold hard eyes before he struck me down. I felt a chill run down my back and the water turned icy cold. I quickly washed myself and stumbled out of the shower almost tripping over my towel. I dried my body and looked into the mirror to find two blood shot grey orbs and my cheeks tear streaked. I turned on the bathroom faucet and attempted to wash the watery weakness from my face but Jake's twisted, bitter smile caught me off guard and I fell backwards in my towel rack. I reached up and touched the back of my head feeling a warm liquid trickle down my fingers. I pulled myself up and looked back into the mirror to find my blonde hair matted down with sweat and blood. I walked out of my bathroom in a daze then got dressed, yanking my clothing over my head. I felt my hair again which now felt hard and a little sticky from the dried blood. I felt a tear tumble down my face but I quickly swatted it away. My head began to fog and I leaned against my bedroom wall for support. I felt my vision blur and a thick pain welled up in my chest.

"_Annabeth, you can't be this weak." I scolded myself._

"_You're stronger than this. You can't break down at the sight of him."_

I listened to my conscious and began to inch my way up the wall trying to hold a firm balance while doing so but my legs just simply couldn't take it and before I knew it, I was back on the floor, my sanity slowly becoming questionable. I clutched both sides of my head and let out a frustrated scream.

"_You're better than this Annabeth. You know you are." _

I subconsciously nodded at the words I was telling myself. I knew I couldn't let the unsettling face of my ex-fiancé cause me so much stress both mentally and physically. I couldn't dwell on something that happened previously, though it ended in a horrific manner.

I slowly began to stand up once more this time pressing my back to the wall even harder this time. When I was finally up, I took in a deep breath to calm the shaky nerves and I began to walk back into the bathroom. I rinsed my face off and patted off the excess water with a towel. I went back to the shower where I hovered over the tub, making sure my body wouldn't make contact to the water before I washed my hair out. Once I managed to clean the last strand of hair, I went back to the mirror and found the self-reliant and strong Annabeth that I knew all my life and loved. I smiled at my reflection, winked, and then laughed at my immaturity. I went and got my phone and checked the time.

8:27pm.

I sighed in relief, appreciative that I wouldn't have to sit at home for very much longer. I sat down on my couch briefly before I heard a subtle rap on the door.

"I'm coming!" I responded, quickly slipping on red flats that contrasted my dress.

"Hey Am-"I greeted but realized it wasn't her, but it was someone else.

Someone I definitely had not expected.

"Oh uh, hi Percy." I hailed.

"Hey Annabeth." He replied

"So um, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping it didn't seem like I was coming off as rude.

"I just-"

"OMG ANNABETH!" I heard a squeal and Amber ran up my porch.

She shoved Percy out of the way and made her way up to me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You look amazing Annabeth!"

"Thanks Amber." I responded.

"Same to you."

Amber turned and locked eyes with Percy.

"Oh hi Percy!"

"Haven't seen you in a while! You look great!"

She turned back to me.

"Well then, we really should be going."

She snatched my hand and pulled me toward her car. The last thing I saw before we were in front of her car was his deep green eyes that looked urgently at me, silently pleading.

"Annabeth?" Amber asked me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

I shook my head to get myself from spacing out again.

"Put this on." She demanded, thrusting a blindfold into my hands.

"What, why?" I questioned her, taking the blindfold.

"Just do as I say."

I sighed at her stubbornness and then wrapped the blindfold around my eyes making sure it sat snug.

"Now what?" I asked her.

Instead of answering me, she simply placed her hands on my shoulders and led me into the car. I heard the car start and I knew we were off.

"No removing the covering until we reach our destination. Not even a peek."

"Fair enough." I responded.

I spent the entire ride thinking about why Percy was there. Could he have found out about Jake and me? No, that couldn't have been the reason why he came all the way to my house. I mean what would have said on that subject anyway… 'Sorry about you and Jake'? Why would he come to say that? That would've been the stupidest reason to go to someone's place… I mean what are you looking for? An awkward conversation?

"Annabeth?!" Amber yelled.

"What?" I spat angrily.

"Ugh, you must've been zoning out again. I said you name ten times already and you didn't respond….I thought you tied the blindfold too tight and you were losing circulation or something."

I rolled my eyes beneath the cloth piece, or well at least attempted to.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I mean we're here. You know that's what I was trying to tell you in the first place but you apparently couldn't hear me."

I untied the blindfold and set it down. I tried to look at the place that was in front of us but as soon the beams of light hit my eyes I actually went blind.

"Do mind telling where we are?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Look yourself." She replied.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed my eyes haven't adjusted to the light yet."

She groaned.

"Fine, but you asked me to ruin the surprise. We're at the movies."

"Classy… I should have known you would take me here, considering you're a movie fanatic."

She laughed.

When my eyes finally got out of its sore state, both Amber and I climbed out of the car. Though my eyes were pretty much fully adjusted, they were still a little blurry and I ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized to the person.

"Didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's no problem." A voice I've heard before assured me.

I turned to see Jade brushing herself off.

"Oh hi, Jade." I greeted her through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth! Hi! Haven't seen you in what seems like forever!"

"Yeah." I replied, trying not to put a nasty edge into my voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about you and Jake!" Jade said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

I turned to glare at Amber who looked guilty.

"Sorry." She lipped.

"Anyways, what a huge coincident seeing you here!" I told her with fake enthusiasm.

"But I thought we were having a G.N.O." Jade said innocently.

I looked at Amber again who found a sudden interest in her nails.

"Veronica is also here too, she's just getting some snacks."

She pointed to the dark haired girl who was in the popcorn line.

"Great, we're all going to watch together."

'_Why me?' I thought irritably._

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Jade told me, gesturing to the bathrooms.

"I'll see you guys in the movie."

When she was completely out sight I turned to Amber who was busily applying lip-gloss.

"How could you tell her about Jake and me?" I asked her.

When she finished putting on her makeup, she slid it into her bag then looked at me.

"Annabeth, don't be so cross. We are all friends, and it's healthy for us to tell one another about our problems."

"Maybe I wasn't ready to tell Jade about what happened between me and him." I replied heatedly.

"Ever thought of that?"

"Well, as a good friend of yours I felt obligated to tell them." She responded defensively.

"Wait you told Veronica too?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Ugh." I moaned, rubbing my temples furiously.

Amber brushed her bronze coloured hair from her face and waited for me to at start speaking again.

"Wait, you dyed your hair?" I asked her, motioning to her hair which once was dirty blonde.

"Yeah, I got sick of blonde hair." She replied, scrunching her new hair.

"You know I got it done by this amazing hair stylist. I can give you her num-"

"We're getting off topic! Hair is the last thing we should be caring about."

"Why are you so upset? We're all friends here! We deserve to know what's going on in one another's life!"

"Not everything needs to be spilled! There are things that should remain personal!" I screamed at her.

We heard complete silence around us as everyone stared at us in utter shock.

"You know we should just get to the movie." I told her.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"A Heart of Gold." Amber responded handing our tickets to the checkout booth._** (A/N: Not a real movie. Just assume every movie name in this story is fake.)**_

I shrugged wishing we were seeing the new documentary on Greek agriculture but I accepted the movie she chose.

When we settled in our seats, the trailers hadn't even started yet. It wasn't until Jade and Veronica joined us till the first preview started.

"Oh my gosh guys, you need to watch this." Jade told us as she stared intently at the screen.

I placed my attention to the screen and watched as "Peter Johnson and the Olympians" scrolled across the screen in bold letters.

I froze in my seat as I saw Percy in the clips being played.

"_He's a famous actor now, remember?"_

But my stomach lurched as Jade showed up on screen, obviously playing the role of Percy's love interest. That's when I felt completely paralyzed, numb to the touch. I couldn't bring myself to look at the girl that sat next to me.

"_Stop acting so stunned! Percy is Jade's boyfriend, not yours. It makes sense for them to cast her as his love interest!"_

But my conscious didn't do any justice to my behavior. I just sat there like a zombie, my eyes glued to the screen and the preview replaying in my head over and over again. Envy was eating away at me. I knew I liked Percy, but I never thought it would hurt so much to see him with someone else. And poor Jade, who I'd been acting so despicable to. I don't understand why I'm focusing so much on my love life when I should be focusing more on important things like my career and my overall well-being, but something about that one guy makes me want him so bad, that I feel the need to have him. He's different, in a somewhat good way.

The rest of that night was a distorted. I didn't even watch the actual movie; I just watched the trailer that sustained in my head. While the other girls laughed and chatted about the movie after we came out, I sat there trying to put a pause to those clips but they ran on. When Amber dropped me off at home it was like time had stopped, and everything slowed down. As soon as went inside I found myself on my bed that usually sat there warm and inviting but today was cold and uncomfortable. But it didn't matter to me. I just drifted off into my own little world hoping this 'pain' in my heart would just go away…

**A/N: Hello readers. I apologize for the long wait. I recently lost someone close to me and I was just in too much pain and sorrow to write. Please forgive me. I hope that you aren't too disappointed with this chapter and I hope that I can get another chapter done as soon as possible. I know I always say that but please bear with me. If you'd like, please do review, I love to hear all your suggestions and answer any questions that you may have. If it's more personal please feel free to pm me (I'm not going to bite). If you like the story please follow/favourite it**** Thank you for all your support, I HONESTLY really do APPRECIATE IT along with YOU!**

**This chapter is set two months after the last chapter, but don't worry, you'll get filled in the details from the last two months in chapter 13. Stay tuned!**

**_Reviews from last chapter:_**

_That Was Such A Face Palm _

_Yours is more amazing! :D_

_I love your writing style. Update whenever you can, just promise me you won't abandon this story?! _

**LIES! YOURS IS DA FREAKIN BOMB! I love your writing style so much as well! I will never abandon this story even though it kind of seems like it from such late updating. I hope you still like it though!**

_Half-Blood Love _

_I love it... Update as soon as possible please! ;) _

**Sorry for the wait, but here you go**** I hope you don't hate me!**

_Athena's gray owl _

_Great chapter! I can't wait to see if Jade is actually casted into the film!_

_Athena's Gray Owl _

**Thank you and now you know;p**

_August1999 _

_Update! Or i will send my imaginary friend steve to eat u Lol _

**I'm scared…I thought I saw steve outside my bedroom window!XD Sorry for such a long delay!**

_xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx _

_Ahhhhh! You updated! yes! _

**I know, I've been terrible! I apologize for not updating sooner, but I hope you still like me and read this story! **

_ahaque521 _

_omg great chapter! please please update soon! :)_

_-ahaque521 _

**I'm sorry this is 'soon' but I hope you like this chapter!**

_WiseChic _

_Cool chapter! I loved it! Can't wait to see how Percy fixes his problems! Update Soon! :) ( : : ) [ : : ]_

**Thank you! Thanks again! And you'll find out! P.S. Thanks for the virtual cookie I think…Unless I don't deserve it for the horrifically late update**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Percy

***A/N: This is set a couple of months before the last chaper.***

"Okay…..I think I'm ready." Jade told me as she stood in front of Chris's office.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm ready." Jade responded reassuringly.

She built up the nerves and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, his placed a huge grin on his clean shaven face and pushed his glasses down the bridge of his nose.

"Are you here for the role of Annabella, Ms. Doran?" He asked slyly.

"Hm, I don't know Mr. Columbus, I think I can pull her character off." She winked.

"Well then, come in. I have a few other friends that would love to see your acting, well if you don't mind."

"Oh it's no problem at all."

"Well that's great!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm glad you don't mind it because even if you did, it wouldn't matter considering they are the casters and well they have to be here." He joked.

Jade giggled almost a little too loudly and I had a feeling she was trying to push the laugh out of herself.

"Are you ready to start your tryout, Jade?" Chris asked her.

"Ready is such a strong word…." Jade kidded.

Chris laughed.

"Yep, I'm feeling well-prepared."

"Fantastic. Well then, shall we start?"

Jade nodded.

"Okay."

Chris looked to me.

"Why don't you come in Percy? We could use you for some of the scenes in this audition... Maybe get you a little more comfortable with Jade even though you two are already dating. A little extra time spent with her isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"Haha, no sir." I replied, plastering a smile on my face.

"_Not if I start kicking myself for bringing Jade here in the first place."_

"Well then, start when you feel like it."

Once Jade started acting time went by relatively quickly. Before I knew her trial was almost finished, well until Chris brought me into the scene.

"Percy, come on. I want to see the chemistry between both of you." Chris gestured toward Jade.

Jade smiled at me.

Chris handed me a script and pointed to the last passage.

"And start scene."

Jade started to talk but for some reason she became mute. Her hair sudden became a golden colour and it finally occurred to me what was happening. I rubbed my temples furiously trying to stop the illusion but it didn't help. 'Annabeth's' calculating gray eyes looked expectantly and her lips stopped moving. I simply stared at her. She raised her eye brows and her eyes became more urgent then her gray was suddenly stripped of colour then a deep violet pigment flooded her eyes. Her hair became a more dark and straight and found Jade standing in front of me once more. She cleared her throat and her eyes became darker and I could see a twinge of anger in them. She then placed her attention on something else. Confused, I followed her eyes to the script and realized that she was waiting for me to say my lines. I looked at the passage trying to find something for me to read off but I couldn't find anything for me to say. Instead my part was in brackets:

**Peter-[places hand on Annabella's face and slowly leans in kissing her light on the lips]**

It honestly shouldn't have been a big deal considering she is my girlfriend and it was a normal thing in any given romantic relationship, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. Jade, who seemed to be growing even more impatient with me, began to make a move on me, advancing her pouting face toward mine.

"_No, no, no, no, think Percy think!" I told myself._

She was a few centimeters away from my face before I forced a cough out. Jade immediately withdrew and almost fell backwards trying to wipe her face with her hands. I heard a sigh behind me and found Chris looking at me.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling very good; I think I may be a bit sick."I told him a stuffy voice.

Chris nodded his head slowly.

"It's okay; we have enough of her acting to make our decision. Callbacks are next Tuesday."

I responded with a nod and he waved me off.

"Hopefully you'll recover from that cold by next week because I'm going to need you." He told me with a sly wink.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be over it by then." I replied with a slight smile.

He grinned then turned away and starting to converse with his coworkers.

I looked back at Jade who seemed to be a bit flushed; her cheeks a bright cherry colour.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"As I said before, I'm not feeling too well."

She sighed angrily and stalked away, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Oh come on!" I called out to her.

"I said I was sorry."

I followed her out and we got into my car. Jade got into the passenger seat silently and turned away.

"Jade, please talk to me." I pleaded with her.

"Why should I?" Jade responded.

"Because I couldn't help it." I told her.

I'm just not feeling a 100% today and it caused a little mishap in you tryout. "

"Do you really think I was born yesterday? I know you're not really sick, you were just trying to sabotage my audition."

"What the hell? Why would I do that? Don't go and make wrong accusations like that."

"Well I don't see any other any other reason why you would do that, and I sure as hell know it wasn't because you're 'ill'." She sneered back.

"How much evidence do you have to back up your theory?" I asked her furiously.

"Okay so if I'm mistaken about your motives, how about you explain to me why things went the way we went. Don't even try to make the 'I'm ill' move again."

I felt my palms get sweaty as I struggled to keep my grip on the wheel. I couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand the situation.

"I-I can't say." I stuttered.

"Why not? If you don't want to tell me then my natural assumption is that your main drive was to disrupt my audition." She replied matter-of-factly.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"What I don't understand is this confidentiality! We should always be honest with one another. We're in a freaking relationship if you haven't noticed!"

"Some things should stay private. It's only human to keep personal thoughts personal." I responded to her.

"Ugh Percy, you're killing me here." She groaned irritably.

"What has gotten into you? You're acting like a completely different person. You aren't that soft-spoken, timid girl I met at the coffee shop."

"Well, not everyone is as they seem." She spat at me.

"In fact you're the one who prompted this fight with your stupid lies."

Before I could reply to her I was relieved to find her large Japanese style home. I quietly drove up next to the curb and parked, waiting for her to get off. She didn't bid a goodbye neither did she even look at me in the slightly bit. I just ended up sitting there as an unacknowledged fellow who didn't even know if he was dumped or not. Well I guess I'll never know.

****************Oooooo Time Lapse********************

"Okay Percy you got this." I told my reflection.

Yes I know I'm a sad and pathetic guy. Yes I know I'm probably the only guy on this planet who asks his mirror for advice; yes I probably do belong in an asylum, yes for all we know I'm a maniac in the making but I'm doing what I got do okay?**(A/N: Yes I know terrible humour…-_-)**

I gave myself one more glance before I was out the door. As soon as I got into the car my heart started racing and my breath quicken.

I drove into the night trying to come up with the words to tell her, words to fix our broken relationship. I was ready right up until I parked in front of her house.

'_Just go and talk to her' I told myself._

I slowly got out of my car and adjusted the collar of my shirt hoping I looked better than I felt. I slowly made my way up her porch and worked up the nerve to knock on her door. The door opened in a leisurely manner and my heart got lodged up in my throat** (A/N: Ah, how romantic). **Though she was dressed simple and her face was bare, she was gorgeous, naturally beautiful. I tried to speak but I was completely frozen in place. Feeling a bit self-conscious I turned my gaze toward the ground.

""Oh uh, hi Percy." She greeted.

I looked back at her and locked eyes with her captivating gray ones.

"Hey Annabeth." I replied shyly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

'_Tell her!'_

"I just-"

Before I had a chance to say anything Amber ran up to Annabeth and in a flash she was gone. My unspoken words felt heavy in my chest, almost like a burden.

I walked to my car in a daze and started to drive home.

"Percy?" I heard a faint voice ask.

At first I thought the voices that I seemed to hear in my head had become a reality but I realized it was Mr. Roberts. I stopped the car and got out. He stood there and watched as I approached him.

"Hello boy." He smiled, his dentures still looking pearly white.

"Hi Mr. Roberts." I greeted back.

"I saw what you did over there."

"I know you like her."

I felt my face turn hot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to act innocent.

"Oh don't give me that Percy." Mr. Roberts shook his head.

"I talked to Annabeth too recently. I can tell she likes you back."

"She's engaged though." I told him.

"I don't know about that…..I watched that boy leave Annabeth's place and I haven't seen him since." He replied.

"Woah, Jake and Annabeth aren't together anymore?" I asked myself aloud.

"What's that Percy? Speak up a little louder son. My hearing aid isn't on."

"It's nothing." I reassured him.

"So uh, how long ago did you see them split?" I asked curiously.

"I knew you liked her!" He exclaimed accusingly.

I swear I blushed even harder than before.

"No, no I'm just I want to know."

"It's okay Percy, no need to make up a backup story. I was once in your shoes having those same awkward feelings. Ah, youth. Any who, I don't have the memory I once had, but I'd say they broke up about a few months ago or so."

'_Why didn't either of them tell me?'_

"Do you know where the guy went?" I asked Mr. Roberts.

"Who?" He asked blankly.

"The boy who left Annabeth." I responded.

"Oh him. I'm not sure… I just watched him drive away never to be seen again.

'_Weird.'_

"Percy, you really should jump on the opportunity and call Annabeth yours." He winked.

**(A/N: *sigh* that was such a face palm (haha;) Gramps knows how to gossip.)**

I honestly think I'm a transformer because I literally turned into a fire truck.

"Ha-ha-ha." I laughed nervously.

"I really think I should go."

"Go to her Percy." He called out behind me.

"Before it's too late."

As soon as I got back into my car I immediately hit my head against my steering wheel which ended up being a terrible mistake because I whole car went off.

"Damn it." I growled as I shut everything off.

But my bad mood only lasted momentarily before my thoughts went back to Mr. Roberts's words.

Maybe he was right though in a pervy/creepy grandfatherly type way. Maybe I should take a chance with Annie.

**A/N: Okeey… I know a lot of author's notes in between but what can I say? I'm going to corrupt this story with my stupid side notes whether you like it or not XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually updated within a month!:D Haha I'm going to be happy because it's a working progress, okay?**

**Okay so I've actually decided to start this "Music theme of the chapter" where you guys can comment a song(or songs) that you think would fit the 'theme' or 'mood' of the chapter. If you participate I salute you(BECAUSE YOU ARE FREAKIN AWESOME FOR DOING THIS FOR SOMEONE AS STUPID AS ME) and I will actually reread the chapter with your song choices…I might even make it a competition if you want, featuring the song I thought best fit the recent chapter in the next chapter*shrugs*. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave write up a review or give me some positive feedback (No flames please). Please follow or/and favourite. THANKS:DDD**

**My theme song(s):**

**Still Breathing - Mayday Parade (Before the time lapse)**

**What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts(After the time lapse)**

**Those are just my opinions, but I hope to hear yours as well**


End file.
